


Intervention

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, January 3: scene, mother, season
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, January 3: scene, mother, season

Derek was so close to getting away, latterly one foot out of the door when his mother called him back.

“Derek, come here,” Talia called from the living room.

Derek bowed his head and accepted his fate as he trudged back into the living room. The scene in front of him was like an intervention with the whole family.

“You have a boyfriend.” Cora began.

“His name is Stiles.” Laura offered, and Derek flashed his eyes at her.

“The Spring Season Formal is next week. I expect to meet him before.” Talia ordered.

“Fine.” Derek rolled his eyes and left. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Not sure if I like this one but it’s done. Highschool AU and Derek's annoying family.)


End file.
